Trying to find the one you love
by Fairytalesarefortheyoung
Summary: Hermione gets a note from a secret admirer and is trying to figure out who it is.


Chapter 1

It was a cold day at Hogwarts. Hermione had just climbed out of her bed because she heard a tapping sound. She walked over to the window and sure enough an owl was tapping its talons against the 7th floor window of the girl's dormitory. She opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on her bed. She walked over to the owl and clutched in its beak was a letter. She pulled the letter from the tawny owl's beak and gave her a treat. She flew off hooting happily.

The letter was four pages long, but the only thing it said was "you are my one and only love." At the end of the 4th page it was signed Your Secret Admirer. The letter was flattering even though it was just one line. She wondered who this secret admirer is and she started to think of any boys that she knew of that would do something like this. She pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink and headed to the common room to think. She wrote at the top:

Most Romantic Boys

Harry

Fred

George

Dean

Justin Finchfletchy

Neville (to a point)

Blaise Zabini

Draco Malfoy (sadly)

She finished writing her list and looked at it. Then she started crossing off impossible ones one by one that only left three names:

Fred

Blaise

Draco

She smiled at her deductions, although she frowned at the choices. 'Who could it possibly be?' She thought as she folded up the now dry parchment and put it in the pocket of her pajama bottoms. Sure enough Fred two minutes later came rushing down the stairs late for breakfast.

Hermione smiled at him and he waved to her. She couldn't help thinking that she had kind of always had a small crush on Fred Weasley. He was cute, sweet, and funny so no matter her mood he could always make her smile. She stood up and walked upstairs to get dressed. Luckily today was Saturday so she didn't have to worry about classes, teachers, or schedules. She put on her stonewashed jeans, a cream colored tank top and her black ballet flats.

As she arrived downstairs Ginny was sitting at the coffee table finishing weekend homework. She looked so funny with her reading glasses on and a determined air surrounding her. She was working in overtime since her O.W.L.S was only three months away. Hermione remembered how that was except she had been that was the entire year. She actually missed all the work. It had given her something to do on lonely Friday nights when all her friends were out partying and they hadn't bothered to invite her along. As she stood there she yawned in mocking. She then saw Ginny flip her off and she laughed at the display of utter annoyance. Hermione walked over to Ginny and looked down at her best girlfriend. Circles of red were framing her eyes and she looked exhausted. "Gin you ok? You look so tired have you been sleeping lately?" Ginny looked up at her and frowned. "No not really. I have been so busy studying for the O.W.L.S I really haven't had a chance." Hermione walked over to her and gently embraced her. "Oh Gin you need some well deserved R&R. How about tonight you come up to my room we eat junk food, do each other's nails and hair, and talk about all the boys we think are drop dead gorgeous. You know take your mind off all this studying and just relax." "Oh Hermione that would be absolutely fabulous plus you could give me the potion recipe you use to tame your hair." Hermione smiled at her and said "Sure thing Gin."

They went downstairs to the Great Hall to have breakfast, they were late but they didn't care it was Saturday and they were going to enjoy it.

When they got to the Great Hall everyone looked shocked to see them. There was only half an hour left but they didn't care. Ginny sat down across from Harry and Hermione sat down across from Ron. At one point Hermione had been attracted to Ron but at the end of last year when Ron started dating Lavender she gave up on him altogether. Now she had a quest on her hands to find out who her secret admirer was. She would go to all ends to figure it out.

She whispered to Ginny "I need to tell you something important." Ginny looked intrigued. "Write it to me." She whispered back at her. Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment, ink and a quill and started writing frantically the entire account of this morning and the mysterious letter and passed it to her. Ginny raised her eyebrows in astonishment. She whispered. "Do you have any idea who it is?" Hermione gave her a sideways grin and passed her the parchment in the pocket of her jeans. Ginny gave her a look that seemed to say. "Really?" Hermione nodded once in response and finished eating her breakfast.

Once the Great Hall had started to clear out Hermione and Ginny rose in one fluid motion. They headed for the exit and outside to sit by the lake. The Giant Squid's tentacles were dancing across the surface of the water and first year students were throwing pieces of bread to it across the lake from the opposite shore. Hermione loved Saturday it gave her a chance to just wind down, she sat at the base of a weeping willow watching the sea-green fronds sway like hundreds of arms in the gentle caressing breeze. Ginny laid down in the grass and her eyelids fluttered closed, Hermione could hear her humming a Weird Sisters tune from her brand new album her parents had bought her for her birthday. Ginny absolutely loved the Weird Sisters she had their posters plastered all over the walls of her part of the dormitory. Ginny's absolute favorite one was one Hermione had gotten autographed for her at a Weird Sisters concert last summer.

Hermione was completely relaxed when all of a sudden she was shocked out of her reverie by a sudden loud blast. She looked to the left and saw a crowd forming near the edge of the shore. Also she saw someone running away very quickly from the scene. All she saw was a Gryffindor crest emblazoned across the back of the robes and she was disappointed to admit someone from her house had caused a scene like that.

She stood up stored her book in her bag and walked over to the diminishing crowd. What Hermione saw when she got there shocked her to speechlessness. In the center of the circle was lying Fred Weasley flat on his back bleeding from a severe wound in his side. The wound was about two inches long and seemed to puncture through about three layers of skin and muscle. Hermione knelt down next to Fred and tried to assess the situation. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked at her. "Hermione." He gasped. Hermione placed a finger to her lips and asked him. "Do you think you can walk?" He nodded feebly at her and she helped him to his feet. He wavered a little but soon he gained his balance and was able to take a few tentative steps forward. He put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and let her guide him to the hospital wing.


End file.
